


Comic #5

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Episode: s02e09 Aurora, Gen, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodney sulks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic #5

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
